Origins: A Dimensional Heroes Story
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A story of origins and beginnings. How certain people gained their starts and their origins.
1. Tale 1: Zexi

Origins! Everyone has at least one origin. It is through these stories that we see what defines the heroes that we know of this day and age. But, it's also important to take a look at those who are in the making. A tale about a young boy who wishes to become something of a...heroic.

We open to the mountains high up to see a small torn up village where people were working hard either with needs like farming while others...trained to fight.

These people are known as the Black Spider Tribe, a small band that used to be notorious in the past for being killers and mercenaries. But thanks to history, these people have faded into legend and live cut off from the rest of the world.

Now we see our main hero of the hour, running across the streets as he was slipping by people undetected as he wore a mischievous grin on his face.

"Heh. Making it through once again." Zexi smiled before being picked up by his shirt by a taller boy.

"Skipping training again, runt?" he asked.

"Put me down, Zalt. That stuff is boring." Zexi said struggling.

"You know dad isn't going to go easy on you when he finds out." Zalt said.

"I know. Train hard so the tribe can reclaim their place as rulers of the underground. I don't wanna do that stuff." Zexi said before a punch to the face.

"Its stuff like that that's gonna get you in major trouble one day." Zalt said before they heard a rumble throughout the city. "Earthquake? Weird. Its too early for that sea…" Zalt began before seeing he was only holding the shirt. "Damn it, Zexi!"

Zexi was laughing as he was on the outskirts of town. He then stopped before seeing a huge crater. He slowly approached it and in the center was a young girl. "Huh?" he said sliding down to her side as he poked at her. She soon woke up before screaming and punching him.

"No more! Please no more of those bears!" she said.

"Ow! What the hell? You just socked me!" Zexi said.

"Well excuse me, but we are in the middle of…." she began before looking around. "Where...Am I even in Japan?"

"Japan? What's that? These are the Null Mountains. Wait, are you...an outlander? Someone not from the mountains?" Zexi asked.

"Uh yeah...so, this place isn't being affected by the Tragedy?" she asked.

"Tragedy? Don't even know the world. You're on Black Spider Tribe territory. My name is Zexi." he said.

"Uh...Harumi." she said as they shook hands. "Guess this world is like my hero."

"Hero?" Zexi asked.

"Its someone or something that can save another's life." Harumi said.

"Whoa. That sounds so cool!" Zexi said before being hit by a rock from behind as Zalt was standing at the edge.

"There you are! I thought I would find you on the outskirts here." Zalt said.

"Dang it Zalt! I'm just chatting with my new friend!" Zexi shouted.

"An outworlder?" Zalt said in shock as she walked over to Harumi and grabbed her by her shirt. "Sorry, but you gotta find some other place to beg. We don't allow outworlders in our town." he said dragging her off.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Harumi asked.

"I'm tossing you off the mountain. If we let an outworlder like you in, its gonna cause trouble for everyone." Zalt said.

"Y-you don't understand! It's not what you think!" Harumi said.

"Oh, then what is it then?" Zalt asked holding her up.

"I was in Japan, taking cover from those robot bears and despair imbued people, and the next thing I know, I'm here." Harumi said. "I woke up in a crater. I don't even know how I got here."

"You speak a lotta strange things." Zalt said dangling her over a cliff. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off right now."

"You can't cause..." Zexi said trying to think of something. "She wants to join the tribe!"

"Zexi, what are you doing?" Harumi asks in a whispering tone.

"Saving your skin." Zexi whispered. "Look, apparently the outside world has changed since those years ago. She knows about the outside worlds and their technology. She even knew about our tribe. If we let her join, maybe we can be more prepared for when we rise back up."

Zalt looked skeptical before looking at Harumi. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Harumi said, playing along with Zexi's story.

Zalt sighed as he tossed her onto the ground. "Dad is gonna give you an earful for this brat." he said to Zexi.

"What else is new?" Zexi smiled as Zalt was headed back.

"You better hurry up then. Its your turn for work." Zalt said.

"Got it!" Zexi said smiling. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yes." Harumi said. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah. He takes our tribes rules very seriously. But, he is older. That's my big brother after all." Zexi said smiling.

Harumi giggles a bit at that. "Strange. My brother is never that uptight."

"Huh? Isn't being all serious what older siblings do? Its how I have always seen it." Zexi said.

"Technically, yes." Harumi said. "But my brother is always so optimistic about everything. I guess it just comes with that energy he has."

"He sounds cool. Well, a shame I'll never meet him." Zexi said. "Now hurry up. If we're late, all we'll be eating are the scraps."

Over the period of a few months, the two were training together and working together, becoming fast friends. Harumi had adapted well to being a member of the tribe and was quickly accustomed to their ways. Then soon came a day that would change the boys' life forever. On this day, in a small temple, the many people of the tribe had gathered as Zexi and Harumi were kneeling on their knees as an old man approached.

"Brother Zexi, Sister Harumi, the day has come. The day you both attain the mark of the spider. After this, you both will be treated like real adults. Brother Zexi, is there any considerate reason why you shouldn't be given the mark?" he asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Zexi said.

"I see. And what of you, Sister Harumi?" he asked.

"No, Elder." Harumi said.

"In that case, it is within my power, I induct you two ...as members of the Black Spider Tribe." he said putting paper onto their backs before quickly using a paintbrush on them before taking the paper off, revealing new spider marks on their backs. The two soon rose as they bowed and walked out. It was later in the old crater that Zexi was cheering about this.

"Yes! I never thought I would get my mark this soon!" Zexi cheered as Harumi watched.

"I am honored for this." Harumi said happily.

"Yeah. Its pretty big. Pretty soon, we can go on missions to the outworld. I've always wanted to see it." Zexi said.

"Sorry, but that won't happen." a voice said as three boys approached them.

"You three are...the ones that failed to get their mark this year." Zexi said.

"This isn't fair at all. You slack off all the time. And that girl, she's an outworlder. She shouldn't deserve to wear the mark." the leader said.

"Just because I'm an outworlder?" Harumi asked. "I suggest you watch your mouths, if you know what's good for you."

"You mouthing off to me?" he asked as he prepared a fist. But as he threw it, he looked in surprise to see he hit Zexi instead as he stood between Harumi and him. "Move it."

"I won't!" Zexi said.

"What the hell do you think you are?" he asked.

"I'm...A HERO!" Zexi shouted.

"Fine. Boys, take him…" the leader began before seeing his friends taken down. "What the…" he said in shock as an older boy stood over him.

"You really shouldn't...pick on people because they're different." he said punching the leader in the gut, knocking him out. "You kids alright?"

"Yeah." Zexi said before looking at the boy. He was older than both of them with a scarf and colorful attire. "Wait, are you an outworlder?"

"Yeah. I am. I came to these mountains to train while my friends wait for me." he said. "My name is Jexi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harumi said. "I am Harumi Ishihara."

"And I'm Zexi." Zexi said.

"Zexi huh? I saw you defend this girl like that. Its not bad." Jexi said.

"Thanks but...how could you use an extra ability? These mountains make powers and abilities not used by the tribe not work." Zexi asked.

"Oh. I guess they never encountered a Color Fighter before." Jexi said showing a rainbow aura around his hands.

"Color Fighter?" Harumi asked. "I've never actually seen one in person."

"Color Fighting…" Zexi said amazed.

"Guess I should be going now." Jexi said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Zexi said. "Please...teach me how to use that!"

"Huh? Why do you wanna learn that?" Jexi asked.

"Because...I wanna...become a hero like the stories Harumi has told me." Zexi said.

"Zexi, are you sure about this?" Harumi asked.

Jexi smiled at this. "You wanna become a hero? I want you to do more than that. I want you to...try and surpass me and this big showoff I know."

"I can do that easily!" Zexi said as Jexi put a hand on Zexi's forehead as an aura surrounded him.

"Then let's start!" Jexi smiled.

A year was passing through like a lightning bolt as Jexi and Zexi trained one another as Harumi was watching with concern. They would hear tales of Jexi's travels as they happily latched onto every word. Even after Jexi had left, Zexi continued to become stronger. Soon, in the middle of a moonlit night, Zexi was packed up as Harumi saw him off.

"Well, guess this is it." Zexi said.

"Yeah. I hope you take care of yourself." Harumi said.

"Like there ever is a need to worry." Zexi said. "I'm gonna head out there and gather my own group. I'm gonna have like...ten people. Yeah, that's a good number. And I promise...you'll be the final one I recruit. That's a promise." he smiled.

Harumi nods at this. "I'll keep getting stronger on my end, too. Oh, and if you see my brother, tell him that I'm doing alright and that he doesn't have to worry about me."

"You got it!" Zexi shouted as he ran to the cliff and jumped right off as he fell. "I'll be sure to tell him. And with luck...I'll make sure you two see one another again!" he shouted disappearing between the trees down below.

Harumi smiles at that. "That Zexi, always so full of energy." Harumi then looks to the sky. "David...Wherever you are, please be safe."

And so began the tale of the hero known as Zexi. What sort of tale will he continue to weave? Only time can really tell us that.


	2. Tale 2: Tulip

The Magic Universe, a universe where everything solely revolves around the use of magic and sorcery. There are among many magical creatures in this universe such as the dwarves, the goblins, the fairies, but ones that are the most accustomed to magic...are the elves.

Elves are the most evolved of all the magical species. Though they live in solitude in the Enchanted Forests, with law forbidding them from leaving it while also in the mid of a war with the fairies native to the forest. But...one daring elf has chosen to break this rule.

We open to see a young elf girl leaping through the trees as she approached the edge of the forest. "This is it, Tulip. The outside world of the forests." she said as she leapt out into the open under the moonlit night.

She landed into the grassy fields as she ran through them as she was excited to be out of the forest before she found a nice rock and lied atop it.

"Everything out here is so...different. The sky, the grass, even the moonlight and stars. This is something I could never get back in the forest. She was sighing happily before she saw a light blue light flying through the sky as before it was charging at her. "What is this? A shooting star?" she said in surprise.

The light then went into her body as she saw an image of a young man with blue hair.

"Gray...Fullbuster." she said before passing out.

When she awoke, she felt something wet on her face. "What? Is it raining?" Tulip asked before she awoke to see a wyvern over her. "Not rain!" she said running for it as it chased after her. "I need to get back to the forest."

She was close to the forests edge when the wyvern grabbed her by her shirt with its talons. She was scared out of her wits before a shadow came and punched away at the wyvern. Tulip fell to the ground as she saw a tall man beating away at the monster with just his bare fists. She watched in awe as each of his strikes were like poetry in motion as he beat against the monster itself before it was lying on the ground gasping for air.

"Just...who are you?" Tulip asked.

"Just your friendly Universal Policeman." he said before running off with the wyvern. Tulip softly smiled as she retreated into the forest.

After what happened on that day, Tulip was back to living a solitary life in the forest with her kind. But eventually discovered she had ice magic and worked on perfecting it.

"Ice Make: Arrow!" Tulip shouted firing ice arrows into the nearby trees as they each fell. "Perfect."

"Tulip!" a voice said as a tall muscular elf approached as Tulip acted like nothing was happening. "Get in the house. There's something we need to discuss."

Inside the house…

"WHen did you start leaning Ice Maker Magic? No one in the village knows the likes of it." he said.

"Its just something I picked up father." Tulip said.

"Something you picked up? Right. But, that's not the topic of discussion. We've had another war talk with the fairies. We think we're on the verge of peace after so many years." he said.

"Oh, that is good news." Tulip said.

"I wasn't done. We will only get this on a condition: if my eldest daughter were to marry the fairy prince." he said.

"But...I'm your only daughter." Tulip said.

"Yes. Tulip, you will marry the fairy prince." he said.

"What? But father…." Tulip said.

"That is final. You will marry and bring peace." he said.

Tulip then slammed down on the table. "No! I'm gonna be a Universal Police Officer!" she shouted.

"A….you little brat! You went beyond the forest even when told not to!" he shouted as Tulip backed away.

"I couldnt help it! I want to see whats out there father, I… gaaaah!" Tulip said before something was branded on her leg, a mark alike to Gray's Ice Devil Slayer Mark.

"A Brand of a Devil Slayer…!" he said.

"What is….Ah!" Tulip screamed in pain as ice froze the entire house as well as half of her father in place. "Did...did I do that?"

"You little...how dare you…" he began as Tulip ran into her room and was quickly packing a suitcase. SHe only had one train of thought to begin with, and that was.. Take a chance on your dreams and follow them. After packing her bags, she ran out of the house and the village, through the forest, and out into the world beyond. She ran until she was far away from the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm going to do it….I will become a member of the Universal Police!" she thought as the sun was shining on her new future.


	3. Tale 3: Inga and Jackie

This is a tale of two young girls. One raised in a snowy country and the other brought over. This is their tale.

First up came a Promo for the Russian Space Federation

" To the Comrades of Russia, and our comrades all around world, you have big chance to prove existence of other life among the universes. We of the Russian Space Program offer best in advancing Enhanced abilities, with patented use for combat as well as warfare...forget the warfare part. Become one who express the universe. Become the legend of Russian Space program!"

It was shown on a screen as it zoomed out. After which, it was focused on an american girl with orange hair tied in a ponytail with agency clothes on. She was talking with a girl raised in russia. She had snow white hair, cut short, and wore a spacesuit.

"For real Inga, this program is amazing. I mena, were both enhanced, and we get the opportunity to train to become universal Astronaut Explorers? Tell me you cant be excited about this." Jackie said.

"Actually...there is something I should be telling you." Inga said. "They...rejected your ask to explore." Inga said.

"Aw, man!" Jackie said.

"I was accepted due to test scores and progress. I'll actually be gone by next week." Inga said.

"Just what i expected from the federation's most star student." Jackie smiled. "You know, in all fairness, were not that different in second abilities."

"WHat are you meaning?" Inga asked.

"Well, we both can increase our muscular density, but we use it for different applications of our powers. You use it to amplify that gravity field of yours. I just push muscle fibers into my arms to make my already big hands when my powers are activated more massive." Jackie said.

"Am surprised you gained such ability." Inga said. "Considering person who has ability wasn't even there."

"Well, I was used for an experiment to give people enhanced abilities. But it was worth it." Jackie said.

"Beside, ability of enhanced do not matter to me. All I care for is gathering data." she said.

"Yup, thats how you roll alright." Jackie said.

"As much as your desperately talk about your abilities...I cannot stay. I have full schedule of tests to attend." Inga said walking off.

"Heh. Girls got a big test ahead of her." Jackie said.

It wasnt until a few months later that Jackie heard about the accident on the Russian Launch.

"What?" Jackie said.

"Is true. Inga, the poor little girl, we have lost all contact on her shuttle. I am afraid she has been pronounced dead." he said.

Jackie sighed. "We should've calculated that asteroid coming…"

"Indeed. Maybe is good timing. We were planning to move off space travel anyway. Such a waste of a product." he said.

"So, what do we do now?" Jackie asked.

"We? You have nothing to do with this." he said.

"I know…" Jackie said walking away.

Jackie made her way to the combat training area to take her mind off of Ingas presumed death. She made sure to spawn plenty of combat bots and hazards.

"Maybe some practice in combat will take my mind off of…" Jackie said before she heard chattering in the next room. "Huh?"

"So you did not tell her about how Inga was found by that lower tier group of...imbeciles?" one of them said.

"Nyet. I figure it best to believe she is dead. So that she can develop a heart of stone. That way...we can mold her into our perfect soldier." the other said.

"Yes. We don't have need for a soldier that cares too much. Feelings is weakness." the other said as they were laughing.

"This whole time, the program was… Lying?" Jackie asked.

In a way, the Elements destruction of the Russian Program was a blessing. IN reality, the program was never about space travel or exploring the universes. It was a secret soldier program to make an army of Enhanced soldiers tailor fitted to conquering the worlds for the Russians. It would be the first Universe War 1. If the Elements hadn't gotten wind of the experiments, they most likely would have succeeded.

"I need to stop this.. Or at least set them back before escaping. I'm not gonna let them have their way." Jackie said.

In a split second, she activated her powers and punched a hole in the wall and was making her way to the lab. She soon reached it and saw all the variety of elixirs inside. "Smashy smash…" she said.

"Halt." a voice said as she turned to see a figure in black. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

"Who are you?" Jackie asked.

"I'm someone hired to make sure you little lapdogs obey your masters." they said.

"I'm no ones pet dog to bark and bite!" Jackie said.

She activated her power again, making her hands enlarge in size "as she charged at the man.

"There we go." he said as he allowed himself to get hit as he was sent flying into a wall. "All the conditions have been met." he said as he pulled out a smartphone from his coat.

"What'd that?" Jackie asked.

"Target sighted. And...link." he said pressing a button as Jackie stopped. "This is Law of Body and Mind alteration. I can only use it if someone hits me."

"I walked right into it… I cant even move…" Jackie thought."

"Correct. You won't be able to move until I press done. I don't need to alter your body...all I have to do is make the proper alterations to your mind." he said.

"No…" Jackie said.

"For obedience...raise to 80 percent. Of course 70 would also be enough but I like to play it safe. Next, I'll erase the memories of that girl and the conversation." he said.

Jackie then had a flashback to one of her talks with Inga.

Flashback…

"Inga...if something happens to you...what should I remember you by?" Jackie asked as they sat on the roof and looked at the stars.

"To remember me? Well...if I had one thing to pick. Perhaps...this." Inga said giving a notebook to Jackie. "This was my first research notebook. Keep it close."

End…

(Cue-Cedric Alexander Theme: Won't Let Go)

"Inga...I promise...I'll always have you close." Jackie said.

"All changes are ready. Now...I press done." he said pressing done of the phone as Jackie collapsed. The notebook then fell to the ground as he picked it up. "A notebook? Hmm." he said tossing it onto Jackie. "I'll let you have at least this much." he said turning and walking off.

Jackie then got up and grabbed the notebook. She opened it up and looked through it with a quizzical look. "This...seems important." she said. "I must get back to training." she said running off.

In the Present, Jackie looked off a cliff in Zephyr Town as she looked at the notebook. "Inga...I don't know who you were but you must be important. So, when the time comes. I'll keep this close to my heart as I make my own discoveries someday." Jackie said.

Jackie now follows her own path. But who was the man with the Law?

Outside the ruined Russian facility, that same man was looking over the damages caused by the Elements.

"Well, seems they really did a number. Of course, it was easy for them to find this place...considering I was the one who leaked it to them." he said. "This place deserves to be destroyed. And now that its gone, my contract with you lot is over."

Name: Unknown

Law of Body and Mind Alteration

Can make any alteration to the human body or mind, even things beyond a persons capabilities. Only activates if he is hit.

Item Law is in: Smartphone

"Now...it makes me wonder what the next job will be?" he said walking out into the snow as a storm blew.


	4. Tale 4: Abby

Possibly one of the universe's most unique heroes, Abby is more than just a mere android. This is the story of a girl who has a body of metal...but a mind of a human being.

Abby Masterson, a very bright girl who was born in Future City of the Future Universe. Though she seems healthy, she was born with a very terminal flaw. She has no built up immune system, meaning she is very susceptible to all forms of diseases or germs, leaving her stuck inside of a hospital room for what seems like her entire life.

12 years after she is born though….an opportunity is presented.

"We don't seem to have the technology or medical treatment to cure your fragile immune system… But there might be a way for you to see the world, without having to leave the room." a man in a labcoat said.

"Really, but...who are you?" Abby asked.

"My name is Ivan Mavrick. I'm the chief scientist at Future Robotics. We've been working on a new kind of machine, a robot that could possibly allow someone to venture out without having to leave the room. I was going to test it on some lazy person when I noticed your name on the hospital roster and how long you've been here. It seemed more fitting to try this invention on someone who has barely even seen the world outside her window." he said.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity…" Abby said shedding a tear.

Later, Ivan presented a robotic chassis to Abby. It stood a little taller than Abby was and looked very human.

"We wanted to make it as close to human as possible so we made it with a human skin protector. As for clothing...well, you can decide on that after." he said taking out a helmet.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"This helmet is the link between you and the robot. Once you wear this, it will link and transfer your mind into the robot while your real body lies in a comatose state...but alive." he said.

"I can't wait to move again." Abby said putting the helmet on. Everything went black for her in an instant. After a minute or two, she soon opened her eyes and found herself staring at her human body. "Incredible. I'm looking...at myself."

"It appears the transfer went off successfully. Eyes seem to work well too. Audio receptors on line, limb calibration is underway but should be complete when you start moving. And…" Ivan continued.

"Whoa. I can see these...strange squares with different stuff on them." Abby said.

"Ah. Those are your Apps." he said. "The robot was designed to use them for everyday life as well as combat against attacks."

"App Combat. I like the sound of that." Abby said.

"Yes. Each of them divided into seven categories. Social, Navi, Tool, Game, Entertainment, Life and System." he said.

"Hey, there's another app category...Ultimate." Abby said.

"The Ultimate Apps are still in progress right now. They won't be ready for sometime. But there are still others you can make do with. And they aren't a category. Its the level. They're the highest level we're making right now." Ivan said.

"Wow...this is going to be an amazing experience." Abby said.

"Indeed it is. The machine has a limitless energy supply as long as you have a wi fi signal. But if you enter an area with no signal, no worries. You have Battery and a Power Saving App installed." he said.

"Essentially, I have lots of power to spare." Abby said.

"Until the battery runs out. After it does, the body becomes immobile until a recharge. And that's just one of your functions. Your body has many tools built inside such as a hacking device, a compass and even a television." he said.

"I'm practically a walking mechanism storage." Abby said.

"More accurately, the first robot to utilize apps for all purposes." he said. "Now, as for you...we plan to allow you to travel the worlds and even pay you for using the robot. Maybe somewhere out there...you could find a cure to your condition."

"I don't think there is one, but all the same I won't hesitate to hope for a find in the future." Abby said.

"That's the spirit. If you give up looking to the future and hope, you won't get anywhere. That's how we were able to make this civilization of technology." Ivan said. "Now go...fulfill your quest!" he said as Abby headed out.

And so to this day, Abby ventures the world in search of new finds, friends and limitless possibilities of her second body. Because as Ivan said, there is no limit to anything that body can do.


End file.
